Tears Dry On Their Own
by Alicia-4-Nathan.S
Summary: On Hiatus In High School they were meant to be, 4 years later She needs him back and so does the child he dosent even know. BL
1. Tears dry on their own, right?

Tears dry on there own, right?

**In High School**** there was no doubt about it that Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were meant to be together. They were destined to love each other forever until their dying days. But coming up to Graduation everyone could tell that their relationship was on the rocks. The sudden arguments that would burst out in the school hall ways, the way Lucas would just walk past Brooke with out even so much as a glance and the cold, hard glares Brooke sent to Lucas when ever she saw him. **

**By the end of High School they were about a footstep away from being over. But when their relationship was finally over it wasn't even done face to face. It ended the summer after high school was over.**

**-----------------**

**Brooke was on her way to Lucas' house. She needed to talk to him about what was going on with them, what was going to happen between them and what they were going to ****do about it. They had needed this talk for along time but she had been to scared to bring it up when ever she saw him and believe me she hadn't seen him that much in the past few mouths. Despite everything the glares, the blanking each other and the arguments she was still truly madly deeply in love with him. **_**Okay Brooke pull yourself together.**_** She thought as she made her way to his front door. She knocked on the door.**

"**Hel…..oh hi Brooke, look Luke isn't here so …" Karen Roe, Lucas' mother, said almost nervously.**

"**Oh okay do you mind if I wait with you because what I have to say to Luke is pretty……"**

"**He left, Brooke!" she interrupted but said as softly as she could.**

"**Important" Brooke whispered the end of her sentence slowly in a state of shock. She could feel her self about to lose all control and just break down.**

"**Brooke, Honey I'm so sorry I TRIED TO GET HIM TO STAY AND TALK TO YOU." Karen had to shout the last part because Brooke had run away.**

**---------------------**

"**How could he...why...I… I just wanted to talk … to tell him I still loved him and …..I …h…how could he just up and … leave with out seeing me… I thought, he was different!"**

**Brooke cried as she had entered Peyton's room, which had Haley and Peyton inside**** of it. Brooke's body shook with every cry she let out. She could literally feel her heart being torn apart bit by bit. Every thing in her just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Her two best friends jumped to her and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, not that she could anyway she was crying too hard.**

"**Shush honey, it…it'll be alright you'll see" Haley said in a soothing voice, trying not to breakdown and cry for, she could feel and see Brookes hurt. **

**Haley and Peyton tried to get Brooke to calm down but it wasn't happening, it just wasn't happening.**

**-------------------**

**Now here she was 4 years later and all the memories were coming back, all the memories she had tried to blank out over the years. She glanced at the picture of her and Luke that had caused her to remember. She was having a battle ****with the tears that were threatening to fall. She was soon broken out of her thoughts when she heard a quiet babyish voice.**

"**Mommy"**** said a little 4 year old girl.**

"**Alexia Scott! What are you doing up at this time?" Brooke said in a surprisingly soft voice.**

"**B****ut mommy I not sleepy" complained the 4 year old.**

"**Well let's go do something about that"**

**Brooke hid the picture and got up to see to her daughter.**

**She pic****ked Alexia and looked into her eyes.**

"**Those eyes, those mesmerising beautiful blue eyes" she whispered as Alexia turned her head to lean on her mothers' chest.**

**----------------------------------**

Hi im alicia and this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. Please review if you do. Please review if there are parts you think needs to be improved or suggestions. Thanks.


	2. How do you get a daddy?

How do you get a Daddy?

Two days after her having flashbacks to Lucas, Brooke had found herself alone in her big now empty house. Just less than two minutes after her estranged mother had picked up Alexia for a shopping trip which Brooke had only agreed to because her mother had been so pushy.

Brooke had spent the time she had alone, the whole morning and afternoon, fighting against herself to stop her mind drifting to Lucas. He had been entering her mind a lot quite recently. She wanted more than anything to call him, to understand why he left. But she had Alexia to think about now, she couldn't just bring a man in her life and say 'hey Lexi this is your daddy' and what about Lucas how was she going to tell him he had a four year old daughter before she could think about it any further, the front door swung open.

"Mommy, Mommy look at me" Alexia shouted as she made her way to where her mother was, with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket that only fastens in the middle and a mini denim skirt with black footless tights and black dolly shoes to match. She looked like a mini Brooke.

"Lexi wow Princess you look gorgeous but those clothes are before your years" During that last part of the sentence she was giving her mother a dirty look.

-----

That evening, after Brooke's mother left, Brooke was reading to Lexi.

"And they all lived happily ever after" Brooke finished the story.

"Mommy, in the story it said that Cinderella's daddy died, so she had to live with her evil step mommy and ugly step sisters, right?" Lexi told her mother.

"Right"

"How do you get to have a Daddy" Lexi asked.

"When a man and a woman love each and they have a baby, the woman becomes a mommy and the man becomes a daddy" Brooke tried to explain as best she could. She had to remember that she was talking to a 4 year old.

"Why don't I have a daddy? Where's the man to love you?" Lexi said trying to get more answers.

"Urm Lex why don't you go and pick another book" Brooke said desperately trying to stay as far a way from that topic as she could.

"Mommy why don't I have one?" Lexi said this as she got up from lying on her mother, so that her mother could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You do have one Honey" Brooke knew that Lexi needed to know the truth.

"Really, where is he?" Lexi asked eagerly.

"Oh Baby I think he's back in my home town, Tree Hill"

"Can you tell me about him?" Lexi was asking a lot of questions that day

"Yes but only if you tell me why all of a sudden you want to know about your dad?" Brooke had been wondering why after all this time she decided now to ask.

"Because I wanted to understand why every one else has a daddy but me." Lexi said this in the cutest ever voice that could just melt your heart.

Brooke pulled her in closer and said "Oh Lexi" in a teary voice.

"He had sandy blonde hair" As she said this she ran her fingers through Lexi's dark brown hair which matched her mothers.

"He had the most beautiful blue eyes just like yours."

"Do you miss him?" Lexi asked

"Everyday I think about him every day even if it's just for a second." Brooke confessed

"I still love him so much" She whispered this so quietly Lexi couldn't hear.

"Mom if he's back in Tree Hill, can we go see him?" Lexi asked

Brooke knew there would be a day where Lexi would start asking questions, Lexi's is a smart girl considering her age she's a genius, but never did she think that she would now at 4 years old she would be asking to see him. She knew it wasn't fair Lucas or Lexi. _If we go and see him, he'll be mad but he should never have left. It's his fault, I tried to find him. He won't walk away because of the Dan thing. But wait what about school for Lexi and work. Oh wait its winter break. _She thought.

Brooke hadn't been back since she had left. She hasn't talked to Haley or Peyton since. They don't know about Lexi.

"Mommy can we?" Lexi repeated.

"Yes"

Lexi had a right to know who her father was and Lucas had a right to know his daughter. Brooke herself was shocked by her own answer. Lexi was ready to either put up a fight or beg but there was no need. She didn't expect her mother to agree straight away.

---------

That night Brooke couldn't sleep she kept thinking about meeting Lucas again.

She was going to meet the love of her life the one she hadn't seen in 4 years, the one whose child she had and doesn't know.

She sat up and took the picture of her and Lucas from under her pillow.

Stroking the part of the picture of Lucas' face she whispered

"We're coming for you Broody"

-----------------------------

**I know i may have jumped the gun on Lexi asking about her dad but i want to get Lucas in the story as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. All i want for Christmas is my Daddy!

**All I want for Christmas is my Daddy.**

Brooke was packing the last of her and Lexi's stuff. The night before when she couldn't sleep, she booked the tickets and they would be leaving immediately the next afternoon but they had to be there in the morning to sort out some details. There had been a last minute cancellation. The more time that was passing the more nervous Brooke became but Lexi was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. She was wondering why her mother was looking so worried so she went up to Brooke, looked her in the eyes and said

"Mommy it's going to be okay, I don't care if I don't get any Barbie's for Christmas or anything. All I want for Christmas is my daddy"

Brooke gave her a reassuring hug.

"Honey you are going to see your daddy and your going to get Barbie's to, okay. I just need you to do something for me."

"Anything Mommy"

"Okay if some one asks you your name say Alexia **Davis, **okay Hun" Brooke said this because Lexi sometimes liked to say both her first and last name and she had to be careful who Lexi mention her last name to, remember Tree Hill is a small town.

"Okay Mommy" Lexi was confused but didn't want to go into it any further.

"Right so we're all packed lets go" Brooke let Lexi pull the small suitcase, she took the big one and they both made their way to the cab that was waiting outside.

---------------

Brooke and Lexi were on the plane and had been for around 10 minutes. So they had both settled.

"Mom?"

"Yeah"

"Will he like me?"

"Baby girl he's going to love you."

Lexi swapped her worried look for a huge smile this also made Brooke smile. Around an hour into the flight Lexi had fallen asleep. Brooke had been stroking her hair and talking to her in whisper.

"An hour to go and we'll be in Tree Hill and I won't be able to go anywhere without seeing someone from the past" as she whispered this a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't think even my best friends can forgive me for leaving but I did it for you babe I did it all for you."

-----------

After the flight, in the cab, Lexi was talking on about something but Brooke wasn't listening she was taking in everything. The small town she hadn't seen in 4 years.

"It hasn't changed, not one bit" She whispered to herself with a small smile on her face.

As they passed the rivercourt on the way to the hotel, Brooke heart literally skipped a beat. There he was with a face expression that said he was in deep thought, a face he used quite often, sat on a bench in the river court. The man who had taken her heart and had never gave it back. Lucas Scott, after 4 years he could still make her heart jump. He looked so peaceful. He hadn't changed that much but still as hot as ever, he even had quite visible stubble which made him look hotter. This thought made Brooke let out a small giggle to herself. As the car was passing her eyes were stuck on him until she couldn't see him anymore.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lexi.

"What were you staring at?" Lexi asked

"Oh nothing I'm … just glad to be home, you know"

"Uh okay" Lexi replied

Brooke looked out to the window again but this time she saw Haley and she was holding a baby. She was walking and talking to a tall dark and handsome man who Brooke remembered him as Lucas half brother who's from Charlotte. They were walking into a café. Brooke looked up and saw the sign 'Karen's café'. She looked down to the windows and saw Karen looking at her shocked as she dropped her coffee pot.

_Great she knows I'm here now she's going to tell Luke, so basically I'm screwed. _Brooke thought with a frown on her face. With that Brooke realised what she had gotten into herself in to.  
----------  
**I didn't really know what to write when it came to like before the plane ride and during it. But i hope what i've done is good enough. Thanks for all of your reviews.  
****I hope you like it. Please Review. **


	4. So we meet again!

**Hi**

**Just to clear up**** some confusion Lexi's full name is Alexia Scott not Alexia Davis-Scott and Karen didn't see Lexi only Brooke. **

**So we meet again!**

The next day Brooke was sitting on a bench in the park watching Lexi play on the Jungle gym. She knew she and Lexi had to face Tree Hill sometime. So far she hadn't run into anyone yet. When was she going to see Lucas, how was she going to tell Lucas, that is what was going around in her head. She looked around and she saw a familiar face one she hadn't seen in four years until yesterday. It was Haley pushing a baby stroller in through the park gates. Brooke was about to shout over to her when Haley spotted her and headed back for the gates that she had just come through.

"Haley …wait" Brooke called after her. "Lexi come on"

Brooke grabbed her bag and Lexi's hand. She was power walking to try and catch up to Haley.

"Mommy, where are we going …… sloooww down" It was hard for Lexi to speak since she was practically being dragged by her mother.

"One min Hun, HALEY STOP I JUST WANT TO TALK." Brooke screamed desperately hoping that she would stop because in around three seconds more she's going to fall flat on her and take Lexi with her.

Haley pulled on her stroller and it came to an immediate stop which made Brooke have to do the same.

"You wanna talk, now you wanna talk" Haley said this in a harsh cold voice which hurt Brooke. "You left with out a word, we tried to help you and you just left. It's been 4 years and then out from no where you come back and wanna talk."

"Okay, Lucas, he left without a word but you forgave him. Heck you forgave him so much you married his brother, right?" Brooke said getting irritated and while looking at the gold ring on Haley's wedding finger. She putting the facts that in high school Haley and Nathan had something going on, she had saw them together when she was entering Tree Hill and the wedding ring.

"How did you ……" Haley was shocked by what Brooke had just said to her and wanted to know how Brooke knew but she was interrupted by Lexi who had been amazed by the conversation taking place in front of her. _She looks familiar but I don't know. _Haley thought.

"Erm I think the baby's gonna cry" Lexi said this pointing to the baby inside the stroller who had on the biggest pout you had ever seen, I mean the whole top lip disappears and the bottom sticks out. Just after she had said that the baby did actually start crying.

Haley picked the baby and started to rock him. After Brooke had seen the baby's face she was a hundred percent sure that he was Nathan Scott's child. The baby had the whole dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes thing going on.

"Maybe you should take him inside some babies are sensitive to the chill of the wind." Brooke said softly once he had calmed down.

Haley put him back in the stroller.

"James, His name is James but we all call him Jamie" Haley spoke back just as softly as she had been spoken to. Haley started to push the stroller but then stopped.

"My place isn't that far away from here, do you want some coffee?"

"Yea, I do" Brooke replied. She was relived that she had made some sort of breakthrough.

------------

Haley, Brooke and Lexi were in the kitchen and James was up in his room sleeping. They had just come in.

"So what's your name, sweetie" speaking to Lexi.

"Alexia S…Davis but every one calls me Lexi" Once Lexi had realised that she almost said Scott instead of Davis she made an apologetic face to her mother. It wasn't really her fault it just slipped out. Luckily Haley didn't pay attention to it.

"That's a pretty name Lexi, I'm Haley, there's a huge TV through those doors." She said pointing to two huge doors. "You can go in and watch whatever you want"

And with that Lexi skipped happily through the two huge doors. Once she was out of sight Haley began her questions. She got up to make coffee and had her back to Brooke.

"So what are you doing here?" Haley said this as cool as she could.

Brooke knew that she was going to be asked this question a lot and that she was going to have to lie a lot but this was Haley, her high school and hopefully still best friend.

"Urm I'm here for Lucas" Brooke said nervously.

"The little girl" Haley said knowingly

"Yea" Brooke wasn't surprised that Haley had figured it out. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh Brooke" Haley went over to her and hugged her.

"Hales, are you home?" a deep voice said after the girls heard the door shut.

"Hey Babe, Brooke I'll be right back" Haley went to the front door.

Nathan gave Haley a kiss when she walked over to him but he noticed that she seemed uneasy.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need you to take Jamie out for a little while, okay?"

"Sure" With that Haley tip toed up to receive a kiss from Nathan.

Haley went back to Brooke after Nathan had left with James.

"Sorry that you had to lie to him"

"It's okay, Brooke, anyways I think you should know that Lucas knows that you're here."

"I kind of figured, let me guess Karen told you all, I got here yesterday and when I was in the cab I saw her and she saw me. You know I came here because of Lexi." Haley shook her head at this. "She wanted to meet her dad"

"Luke's a good guy but I don't think that he's going to take it well" Haley looked at her in doubt.

"I know, how did he react when he found out I was here?" Brooke desperately hoped he was pleased to see her.

"He…He tried to act normal but he couldn't hide the fact he was happy." Haley said this with a smile while Brooke was looking at the floor with a small smile.

"When did he…" Brooke was interrupted by Haley.

"After Collage, he's the new coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. You know your gonna have to face everyone sometime."

"I know but…" Brooke's eyes never left the floor.

"No buts, we're going to Karen's Café," Haley told Brooke.

"LEXI." Brooke shouted.

"Yea mommy" Lexi said back.

"We're going to a café." Brooke explained.

After hearing this, a huge smile on Lexi's face.

Once they all had there jackets on, they all headed for the door.

Brooke opened the door and guess who was standing there.

The one and only Lucas Scott.

-----------------------------

**A/N I know that is was mostly Brooke and H****aley but next **

**chapter it will have mostly maybe all Brucas. I may **

**add a bit of Naley in to the story but that is up to you.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Wishing all of you a happy new year and I hope all of**

**Have an awesome 2008. **


	5. When Brooke met Lucas 4 years later

_Thoughts  
__**Flashbacks**_

**When Brooke met Lucas – 4 years later**

"Brooke" Lucas said almost in a shocked whisper.

"Lucas" Brooke said this in a teary, shocked whisper. She took a step back, took Lexi's hand, dragged her out the door and pushed past Lucas.

"BROOKE!" Lucas shouted after Brooke.

Brooke carried on power walking through the streets of Tree Hill. _I knew I had to see him but I didn't think it would make me feel this way. _Brooke thought. All the pain she had felt through their relationship was all rushing back to her faster than she could handle. She was fighting a losing battle with the tears that were threatening to fall. Brooke was broken out of her thoughts by a little girl.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lexi asked. "What's going on, Mommy, who was that man?"

Brooke was wondering whether or not to tell Lexi the truth but before she could even think about what she was going to say she heard a voice.

"Brooke wait up" Lucas panted as he came up to Brooke. She carried on walking at a faster pace than she had been previously.

"Mom, that man is calling you and he looks like he's gonna pass out or something."

Brooke looked around and saw that they were across the street from the hotel they were staying at. She hadn't realised how fast she'd been walking. She looked back at Lucas and saw the look of pain on his face, he was clutching the place where his heart was and he was slowly falling onto the bench beside him. She remembered about his heart condition.

Brooke let go of Lexi hand and ran to Lucas, she signalled to Lexi to follow her and Lexi did just that.

"Lucas, are you okay?" said a panicked Brooke.

"Brooke … I … erm" Lucas said in between pants

"Shsh broody you need to save your breathe" Brooke instructed while sending him a small sad smile which he immediately returned. "Luke come on I need you to stand up so I can get you to the hotel I'm staying at, okay?"

-------

"You feeling better now"

"Yeah I guess" Lucas replied sitting on the sofa in Brooke's penthouse in the hotel.

"Good" and with this Brooke's smile turned into a frown. "You stupid man, Lucas running after me like that, are you… are you crazy?! You could've had a heart attack or something!" Brooke shouted

"Brooke, I've been wanting to talk to you since I found out you were back and you just walk out like that, what am I supposed to do, just stand there and let you leave!" Lucas shouted back.

"Mommy, why are you all shouting?" Lexi said in a quiet and scared voice, she looked scared too.

Brooke got down on to her knees so she was on Lexi's level.

"Nothing sweetie" Brooke said this as she tucked a stray hair of Lexi's dirty blonde, that matched Lucas' behind her ear. "Me and my friend are just having a grown up conversation, Okay baby so I need you to go to your room." Lexi nodded her head and then turned to Lucas and smiled before skipping back to where she had come from where she had come from.

"That your daughter?" Lucas asked.

"No she just calls me Mommy 'cause she likes how it sounds" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Come on Brooke I'm trying here" Lucas told her

"Yea well maybe not hard enough. How about you start by leaving since it's, you know, what you do best" Brooke said this with an evil grin building on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said giving her a questioning look.

"Don't play stupid Luke it doesn't suite you, oh you really don't remember, well let me remind you, you know the one where you left at the end of high school with out telling me…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you seriously trying to pin that on me" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Well you are the one that left aren't you." Brooke said also in disbelief.

"Maybe you should look deeper Brooke as in to why I left, you know what …… I'm outta of here" Lucas had already had enough. He got up and headed to the door. He slammed the door behind him leaving a speechless Brooke.

_Why did he leave without saying anything to me? Isn't it obvious? He obviously didn't love me any more that's why our relationship ended the way it did. Right? Yea right that's why I turned to Chris __for comfort and he did comfort me. But he was a little to good with his hands. It could have looked like something else, like me and him were a couple. It could have looked like that to Luke. Maybe he thought that I didn't love him anymore, that I had moved on._

-------

Lucas was at the rivercourt sitting on the bench thinking about why he had left Tree Hill in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Chris Keller, what would I do with out you?" Brooke gave him one of her famous dimpled smiles and him a kiss on the cheek.**__** She let out a little giggle and all her friends that were sat around them did the same.**_

_**They were all sat around the 'popular' table at Lunch.**_

_**Lucas was sat with his friends both 'unpopular' and 'popular' watching both Brooke and Chris. Chris had his arm around Brooke and she looked like she like it because she had laced her fingers through his on the hand that was on her shoulder.**_

_**Lucas was overcome with a sudden spark of jealousy but he didn't do any thing about it.**_

_**He had then become clear to him that she had moved on, that she didn't want him any more. **__At least she's happy that means it must be better that our 'relationship' recently if you can even call it that._

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucas just sat on the bench in silence until a voice interrupted that silence.

"Once a Brooder always a Brooder"

"What are you doing here, Brooke don't you have a child to look after" Lucas said coldly.

"She's … erm with Haley" Brooke replied nervously.

"Look Luke can we just leave the past behind, you know and be friends" Brooke looked at him straight in eye while she joined him on the bench.

"What happened back then was the past and this is the present and this is what matters, okay and if it helps nothing was going on with me and Chris." She tried to get some reaction from him.

She saw he wasn't moving and by now his gaze had moved to the floor.

"I went over to your house that summer and I was going to set things straight with you, and you weren't there, it devastated me Luke."

"You ... and … him" was all Lucas managed to say.

"… had nothing but friendship and now I don't care about him, last time I heard about him he was in Australia doing who knows what" this caused Lucas to chuckle.

"so... friends?" Brooke held out her hand.

"Friends." Lucas took Brooke's hand and shook it.

But seriously, would Lucas have done that if he knew the drama that awaited him.

----------------

**A/N I hope you all like it even though it is mainly Brucas  
****fighting. ****I only did it like that because I couldn't let every thing ****be perfect. Where would the fun be in that ? lol. And ****I had to do it so they could be friends again.**

**Please Review!!! and i also hope that you all enjoy season 5 tonight even though its not going to be showing here in the U.K. Im so upset that i have to wait anyways like i said enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Do you remember?

**Do you remember?**

Brooke was in the kitchen washing dishes, it was the day after she had seen Lucas and she was happy that they had made peace at last.

"Mommy, can I talk to you?" Lexi said.

"Sure honey" Brooke said with a little laugh and a small smile on her face. She was amused by the seriousness in Lexi's voice but when she looked up and saw the same seriousness on her face, she stopped what she was doing and looked at her with same look.

"What's up … Lexi?" Brooke gave her a worried look.

"Do you remember why we came to Tree Hill Mommy?" Lexi knew that Brooke knew where this was heading.

"Yea Baby I do and I promise we will go find him but I … uh I just need you to trust me, okay?" Brooke said as she bent down to Lexi's level and held her hands.

"Okay Mommy, I trust you"

"Pinky swear?" Brooke let go of Lexi's hand and held her pinky out.

"Pinky swear" Lexi said this with a huge smile on her face as Brooke wrapped her pinky around Lexi's.

"Okay, now go and put your shoes on we're gonna go see Aunt Haley and then if your good we might go shopping!" Both Brooke and Lexi's eyes lit up. Lexi ran out to get her shoes. Brooke was hoping that the shopping spree would distract her and Lexi from the 'daddy search', she just wasn't ready for to tell Lucas or Lexi the truth yet.

------------------------

Brooke stood hand in hand with Lexi outside of Haley's door waiting for an answer.The door opened and Brooke was a bit taken back forgetting Haley was married therefore didn't live alone.

"Hi, who are you, I thought Aunt Haley lived here" Lexi said wondering who was the tall dark haired man.

"I'm Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley's husband" Nathan said with a smile as he bent down to Lexi's level.

"Oh okay, hi" Lexi said with a big smile as she ran into house.

Nathan's smile soon faded, he stood up and as he did this he gave Brooke a cold look and then moved to make way for her to pass. She hesitated but did pass and make her way to the kitchen. _Okay so obviously he hates me for what he thinks I did to Luke well it won't last long at least until he talk to Luke._

"Hi, Hales" Brooke said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Haley was wearing a white tank top and boxer shorts, she looked like she had just woken up, her hair was a mess but still looked good and was rocking an obviously just settled baby James.

"Hey Brooke"

"Where did Lexi go?"

"She's watching Tv in the living room" Haley said with a smile.

Nathan walked into to the room and leaned against the sink.

"So Brooke, broken anymore hearts recently." Nathan said in a cold tone with a cold glare to match.

"No but if you should know I was talking to your brother last night and we cleared the air." Brooke said with a smirk. "Hales I just  
came for a little talk but obviously that not gonna happen with your husband in the room, him still being mad about outdated news so see you later Hales" She said with same smirk still on her face. She poked her head through the doors that lead to the living room. "Lexi baby come on we're going shopping"

The next thing that was heard was the closing of the door followed by the sound of Haley smacking Nathan on the arm. She shot him a cold and hard glare before returning her focus to her son.

----------

Brooke and Lexi had been going in and out of shops for the past two hours and were showing no signs of stopping yet.

"Lexi, are you having fun?" Brooke asked.

"Yea I am, thank you for the clothes and the shoes." Lexi said with a huge smile. "Mommy, can we go there?" Lexi said pointing to a huge toy store. She let go of Brookes hand and ran before Brooke could say anything, she was at the curb. A car was coming, the driver not noticing a little girl running at top speed. By the time the car noticed her she was in the middle of the road.

"LEXI" Brooke screamed

The driver slammed on the brakes and the car managed to stop in time. The car was about ½ a second away from hitting Lexi. Lexi was so shocked, she fell back and just sat on the road on the verge on tears.

"LEXI." Brooke ran to Lexi's side. "Don't you ever run off like that again!" Brooke and Lexi were now crying. Brooke was holding her daughter as tightly as she could without hurting her.

The driver jumped out from his car. "Is she okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't see her"

"Lucas?" Brooke said holding a crying Lexi.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, I didn't see her … oh my… I…I" Lucas was in such shock he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's … uh urm … okay, Luke she was running to fast… I wasn't watching her and…" Brooke couldn't speak through the tears, the shock and the disappointment she had in herself. Brooke felt like it was her fault like any mother would. She looked at Lexi and there wasn't a scratch on her but she couldn't help but feel like if she had paid more attention to Lexi she wouldn't even had to worry about her being hurt.

"Brooke come on, it not your fault I should have seen her" Lucas said this as he knelt down beside Lexi and looked at her with soft eyes "Are you okay Lexi?"

Lexi had now stopped crying but was still in shock, all she could do was nod her head. The cars behind Lucas' own were now beeping the horns furiously.

Lucas picked Lexi up and carried her in to the back seat of his car.

"I'm sorry, how about I take you and your mom back to your hotel room." Lucas said this in a gentle voice.

"Okay" Lexi said in a small voice.

Lucas then got in the drivers seat and sat there looking at Brooke.She had no idea what to say so she just stood up and went to sit in the front seat of the car and then Lucas drove off.

-------------

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, which in reality was only 2 and a ½ minutes, Lucas broke the silence.

"So … urm is it just you and Lexi in Tree Hill or did her dad come to?" Lucas said trying to make conversation but deep down it was more than just trying to conversation and he knew it. He wanted to know if Lexi's father was still in the picture.

A now relaxed Brooke suddenly tensed up at the mention of Lexi's father and this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas and Lexi. Lexi was in the back falling asleep but became wide awake at the mention of her father. She just stayed in the back seat pretending to be asleep and was doing a really good job.

Lucas had realized that he had hit a sore spot but he didn't let up. They stopped at a red light. Lucas took his hands from the wheel and put them by his side. He looked at an uneasy Brooke and waited for an answer.

"Lexi's dad didn't come with us … he's never been with us" that was all Brooke managed to get out.

"What, he just left?" Lucas could feel hatred towards this man already.

"No no no well yeah but not in the way you think but it's still sorta in a bad way." Brooke rushed in after Lucas had finished. "Luke" Brooke said pointing to the traffic light that had just gone green so he then started driving.

"Brooke I don't understand" Lucas said.

"You don't understand, pull over and don't argue just do it" Brooke had had enough of tip-toeing around the truth.

When he stopped the car Brooke opened the car door, unbuckled her seatbelt and move her legs so that they out of the car on the  
ground.

"Listen up Luke, I'm in Tree Hill to find my daughters father, yeah he lives here and my daughter is four years old, she loves to read and write, she can brood with the best of them and she has dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, I found out I was pregnant one week after her father left with out telling me and two weeks after high school graduation so do the math!" Brooke finished dropping clues and got out of the car, she pick Lexi up and started walking home leaving behind a speechless Lucas.

--------

**Hi  
****Sorry for leaving it so long to update, but high school is tiring lol.  
****Thank you to BiggerThanUs2006 ****for pointing out my error on Lexi's hair colour and ****it will be dirty blonde like Lucas'.  
****Thanks for all the reviews.  
****Please keep them coming.**


	7. Welcome to my truth

**Welcome to my truth.**

Lucas was now at the river court sat in his car like he had been for the past five hours. He kept thinking about what Brooke had said to him. He kept trying to come up with different answers but they all added up to one thing and that was that he was Lexi's father.

_If I hadn't left I would be in her life, 4 years, 4 damn years. How could she not tell me?_

Lucas seriously didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He just continued to stare into space.

But now he had choice to make, be a man, yeah it was a shock but get over it, face up to your responsibilities and be a father to your daughter or be coward, pretend she doesn't exist and become like your jackass of a father who left you and your mother.

The next move was down to him.

-------------

Brooke and Lexi were sat on the couch watching T.V.

Lexi suddenly looked up at Brooke and saw a look on her face that she had never seen before. She had no idea what it was but she knew something was wrong.

"Mommy, are you okay? You look… I don't know a little scared. What's wrong?

"Oh Baby" Brooke said this as she lifted Lexi so that she was sat on her knee. "Look I need you to listen to me carefully okay"

Lexi nodded her head while clutching harder on to the teddy that she had in her hand.

"Your daddy is and always will be a very special man. I haven't been that nice to him, I kind of told him about you but I said it in a horrible way. Honey I don't think he's my friend any more so I think we should go home, okay?" Brooke was trying her hardest to make it easy for Lexi to understand but this was becoming increasingly hard because she was holding back lots of tears and when she saw Lexi's bottom lip start trembling she knew she was going to break down.

"C…Can I see him and l…like talk … to him." Lexi's face was straight but she had streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"Lexi, I don't think that's a good idea, I think we should just go back to California" Brooke had already broken down by now, Lexi laid her head down on to her mother's chest after she did this Brooke kissed her on the top of her head.

This moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Brooke placed Lexi back on the couch and wiped her own eyes but as she walked past the mirror on the way to the door she saw that her eyes were a little red and puffy but at that moment she really didn't care. She opened the door and saw Lucas holding on to the door frame.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" Lucas said this in a calm voice and this surprised Brooke. All she did was take a step back and let Lucas make his way through to the living area, and then she followed him.

Lucas had noticed that Brooke's eyes looked like they had been doing some crying, when he entered the living area he saw Lexi sitting on the couch holding tightly on to her teddy, she also looked like she had been crying. Lucas bent down in front of Lexi and she looked in to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as softly as he could.

"I think so." Lexi said sweetly with a small smile.

"Good, good so who is this?" Lucas said pointing to the teddy she was holding. After he said this he noticed Lexi's gaze move so he followed it and found Brooke leaning against the wall.

"Maybe we'll talk later" Lucas said. Lexi nodded her head.

"Lexi, why don't you go and play?" Brooke said. Lexi jumped off the couch and skipped out of the room she wasn't as upset as before, she was kind of in a neutral mood. Lucas got up and was about to say something but Brooke beat him to it.

"Look I know that you're angry with me and that I told you, well I didn't even tell you, I kind of hinted that you were her dad. I seemed angry with you and I had no right, I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself for having to hide it from you. Luke I know that hearing this is hard, but I mean you needed to know at some point, right? You're mad and like I said I know that but just take it out me not on Lexi." Brooke didn't know how she felt but she knew that these things needed to be said.

"I'm not mad Brooke, I just feel shock, hurt but definitely not mad" Lucas said in a totally calm voice which again surprised Brooke.

"I really don't know where to start with all this… I … I sat in my car for hours and a thousand and one things were running through my head. When did she first start walking? What were her first words? Things like that, things that a father should but then I thought if I hadn't of left like I did, when I did I would know all that stuff. You wouldn't have left and I would know my daughter." While Lucas was saying this Brooke was shaking her head.

"No, no, no Lucas you can't blame yourself, I … I knew where you were but I didn't go after you." Brooke's tears were already pouring down.

"If it isn't my fault why didn't you come and tell me?" Lucas looked intensely at Brooke. She felt so uncomfortable at that moment. Lucas continued "You didn't come and tell me because I hurt you so you didn't want me to know.

"I didn't want you to know because I was stupid and I was thinking of number one." Brooke was now fully breaking down. "Look Luke … How dare you blame your self!! Yes, you shouldn't have left how and when you did but we are both to blame but me more than you. You shouldn't have left and I should have found a way to tell you." Brooke said this in a whisper but still in a hurt and a little bit of a stern voice.

Lucas sat on the couch, where Lexi had previously been sitting, and rub his hands over his face. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think it would be best if me and Lexi go home, and you carry on living your life here" Brooke said through the tears.

Lucas chuckled and then shouted "You are kidding me, right? You can't just come to Tree Hill, tell me I have a daughter and then just disappear"

"Well what else can we do? I'm just trying to find the easiest and the best way to deal with this."

"The easiest way isn't always the best, Brooke and who would it be best for?

I'll tell you, not me, not Lexi but you." Lucas snapped but when he looked at her properly for the first time in the conversation he saw the tears pouring down he saw his Pretty Girl crying and she was trying so hard to do what was right and here he was telling her she was wrong.

Lucas looked at her softly and said "I'm sorry. Look I wanna get to know Lexi. I know that it's the Christmas holidays so you guys are here for what, two weeks?" Brooke nodded her head. "So in those two weeks I wanna be able to get to know my daughter the best that I can. Is that okay with you?"

"I would like that Lucas and I'm sure Lexi will to." Brooke had calmed down now. Brooke saw the door move so she walked over to the door, Lucas gave her a confused look but then she opened the door. This revealed a very scared looking Lexi.

Brooke crouched down to Lexi's level and said softly "Have you been stood there the whole time" Lexi nodded her head then she said "I heard you crying and … and some shouting"

Brooke lifted Lexi up. "Lexi, babe it's all okay now because you see this man." Brooke said this pointing at Lucas and Lexi was looking at him while he stood up and smiled at her so she smiled back. "This man is your daddy, we found your daddy." Brooke said the last part smiling into Lexi's long hair. Lexi let go of her mother and held her arms out for Lucas to hold her. Lucas looked at Brooke to know if it was okay to hold her. Brooke nodded. Lucas took Lexi into his arms and held her tightly.

Lexi whispered into Lucas' ear. "I'm glad we found you, daddy."

--------------

**Hi **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but this chapter just wasn't coming to me but I am really sorry for leaving it so long. I hope you like this chapter. I love checking my email and seeing reviews. **

**Please review!!!!!! **


	8. God Bless the Broken road

**God Blessed The Broken Road.**

Brooke was lay in bed thinking about the night before after Brooke had told Lexi that Lucas was her dad, she spent rest of the day not speaking but watching Lucas and Lexi talk, play and all of that kind of stuff. They were acting exactly like a father and daughter should. They really hit it off so much so that Brooke had agreed to let Lucas take Lexi to the park.

"Mommy, mommy" Lexi shouted as she ran into the room.

"Baby, there's no need to shout, I'm right here" Brooke said as she stretched in bed and patted on the space next to her, signalling to Lexi to jump up on to the bed so Lexi climbed up.

"Mommy, are me, you and daddy going to the park today?" Lexi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Actually, it's just you and daddy going to the park" Brooke told her.

"But then that means that you'll be all alone." By now Lexi had a frown on her face.

"I'll survive babe, but for now we just need worry about breakfast" Brooke got off the bed, picked Lexi up and headed down stairs

---------------

Lucas was stood at the door of Brooke's hotel room's door and he was really nervous because he wasn't really sure how to act around Brooke but at the same time he was really was excited to be spending time with Lexi. He knocked on the door and then waited. He heard Lexi's sweet little voice.

"Mommy, mommy he's here, daddy's here" Lexi said excitedly on the other side of the door. He smiled when she called him daddy, he always thought that he would be someone's dad some day and I guess you could say that that day came sooner than he thought. Brooke opened the door.

"Hi Luke" Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said back.

"Hi Daddy" Lexi said with a huge smile on her face, her arms were out signalling that Lucas should pick her up and he did just that.

"Hi, Princess" Lucas said to Lexi and he watched her face light up at her new nickname. "Are you ready to go?"

Before Lexi could answer Brooke said "So your just going to the park and coming straight back?"

"Well urm I thought that I'd take her to the see my mom and then we'd go to the park."

"What, are planning to tell her?" Brooke said with an 'are you crazy look on her face.'

"She's gonna have to know at some point."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brooke said.

"Maybe if you can with us, we could all see daddy's mommy together then it will be a good idea." Lexi spoke with the most innocent face; she didn't fully understand why Brooke didn't want them to see Lucas's mom.

"The little girl talk's sense." Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know." Brooke was still unsure; she was quite scared of Karen's reaction.

"Mommy pleases." Lexi said with the biggest puppy eyes ever and her bottom lip quivering.

"Yeah Mommy pleases." Lucas said with same puppy eyes as Lexi and the same bottom lip to but with slightly showing smirk.

"Don't use that look on me, I invented that look so that means it doesn't work on me." But Brooke made the mistake of looking Lexi in the eyes; she was trying to stay strong but was failing miserably. "Uh fine." Brooke said with a pout of her own.

------------------------

Lucas was walking up to Karen's café with Brooke and while holding Lexi. Brooke looked inside and she saw Haley and Nathan talking to Karen who was behind the counter, holding Jamie.

_Okay Davis, brace yourself _Brooke thought to herself. They all entered the café.

"Hey guys." Haley said to them

"Hi." Brooke and Lucas replied.

"Hello." Lexi said with a cute little wave.

"Brooke, honey." Karen said in a soft voice with one of her arms out telling her to give her a hug. Brooke walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's been to long, I was wondering when you were gonna come and see me" Karen said with a smile.

Brooke turned around to face Nathan

"Brooke." Nathan said with a smirk. This was his way of saying sorry.

"Nathan." Brooke said returning the smirk. This was her way of saying everything's okay and she's willing to forgive him.

"So who is little cutie." Karen said pointing to Lexi. Both Brooke and Haley's face immediately straightened. Lexi hide her face in Lucas' shoulder acting all shy.

"This is Lexi" Lucas said looking down at her. "Where's Lily?" Lucas asked looking at his mother.

"Oh she had a play date, you know what why don't you all find a table and I'll bring you something to eat." Karen said while giving Jamie to Nathan. They all did as she had said.

They all took a seat and all sat in silence for like a minute.

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream please?" Lexi said in a quiet voice which told everyone that she was still in shy mode.

"After lunch, Babe. Urm Luke maybe we should... you know." Brooke said while moving her head to the direction in which Karen had gone in.

"Oh yeah, Nathan would you please." Lucas said as Nathan took Lexi from him

Brooke and Lucas both got up and went through to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" Karen said.

"Mom, we need to talk to you." Lucas said.

After what seemed like a lifetime of an uncomfortable silence which in reality was 45 seconds.

"Well what is that you have to tell me?" Karen was now getting nervous. She put everything in her hands down and looked at them in anticipation.

"Urm okay, my daughter Lexi … she's Luke's daughter too." Brooke told Karen nervously.

Karen's eyes went really wide. She stared at Brooke intently as she digested what Brooke had just said.

--------------

**Hi **

**Sorry for the long wait **

**I didn't know what to do next but the story will continue I think watching season 5 has made me lose my way a bit but i'll survive.Reviews are always welcome and I would love some suggestions to. This chapter is not my best but I have get telling Karen about Lexi out of the way for the real drama to begin. **

**Warning!!! ****Talk about Season 5.**

**I have just started watching Season 5 even though it hasn't come to the U.K yet. I download them. I love it. I think Brooke's mum is a bitter old shrew who has no heart and can't even**** a simple 'I love you' to her only child. I have sort of accepted the fact that Brucas will never be again and its Leyton now. I am still a huge Naley mega fan but Carrie … lets just say she makes me want to use language that I'm not allowed to use. Nathan really just needs to tell Haley about her. I absolutely love Jamie; he is so cute and smart. He and Skills have some funny scenes together. The funniest seen I've watched so far is the mannequin in the race car. I've only watched the first 8 episodes just to let you know. **


	9. Break the ice

**Break the ice.**

"Well what is that you have to tell me?" Karen was now getting nervous. She put everything in her hands down and looked at them in anticipation.

"Urm okay, my daughter Lexi … she's urm Luke's daughter too." Brooke told Karen nervously.

Karen's eyes went really wide. She stared at Brooke intently as she digested what Brooke had just said.

To say Karen was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She was not expecting that. She was speechless. She looked past Lucas and Brooke, to the bar to get a closer look at Lexi. Lexi was now happily chatty away with Haley and Nathan with a huge smile on her face. _She looks exactly like him, the hair, the eyes but she does have Brookes smile. My baby boy has his own baby girl. Oh she's beautiful but she's about 4, he wouldn't have know and not told me, would he?_ Karen could feel her eyes filling up with tears.

"Mom?" When Lucas said this Karen's gaze shifted.

"I have to say that when you guys walked this morning I was expecting some news that may you both had, oh I don't know, you both had put the past behind you and were starting again as friends. But if you had told me this morning that my son and his ex girlfriend had a four year old daughter I would have said that's just not possible and brushed it off… She looks just like you Luke, she's so beautiful. Karen said in a weepy voice. "Did you know, Lucas? Did you know about her all these years?"

This question made Brooke nervous and this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas or Karen. Karen is calm and nice ask anyone, but Brooke didn't know how much more calm Karen had in her.

"Mom, what kind of question is that?" Lucas cried.

"I'm your mother Lucas I have a right to ask." Karen said quite sternly.

"No, I didn't know Mom." Said a frustrated Lucas.

"But no doubt, little miss here knew, I'm sure" Karen said quite rudely.

"Luke, I can't … I'm so sorry" Brooke said as she ran round the counter back to the table and collected her stuff.

"Mom" Lucas moaned.

"Brooke, Brooke are you okay?" Nathan asked as both he and Haley gave her worried looks.

She ignored them, took Lexi's hand and pulled her out of the café quickly.

Lucas ran after them but by the time he got out side Brooke and Lexi were know where to be seen.

"Just give her some time, man" Nathan said to Lucas from behind.

--

Brooke and Lexi were in their suite and it was about nine o'clock.

"Mommy, have you seen my teddy?" Lexi asked just as there was knock at the door. Lexi ran to the door. Brooke was still sat in the chair with a glass of wine with the bottle on the table.

"Mommy, the door" Lexi said in a duh tone. "It could be daddy."

"All right, baby I'm coming." Brooke got up and opened the door.

"Daddy!" Lexi cried as she jumped into Lucas' arms.

"Hey my little princess, Hey Brooke." Lucas said.

As they walked through to the living area, Lucas saw the bottle.

"So is this how we make ourselves feel better, getting wasted, come on Brooke that's so high school" Lucas said dryly. "What happened to Brooke Davis always with the times? You of all people know better than to live in the past and high school is way in th past"

"Very funny Luke i thought about just getting wasted and drowning my sorrows and Lexi is propbly the only reason i didn't" Brooke looked at Lexi and smiled and Lexi smiled back. "You know I didn't think that today was going to be easy but I also didn't think your Mom would react that way. Lexi is the best thing that happened to me and yet ... oh i don't know no one sees it my way" Brooke said before taking a sip of the wine.

"Look princess would you just go and play while I have a grown up talk with Mommy." Lucas asked Lexi.

Lexi then said in a small cute voice."Why do I always have to leave the room and it not like I don't hear and understand the things that you guy's are saying, sometimes I don't understand everything that say but I know more than you think."

"Well miss it's just about nine so it time for bed anyway." Brooke said with a smile.

It took about ten minutes for Brooke to put Lexi to bed she then returned to the living area leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry, I really am if I had just told you, you wouldn't be dealing with this uh I'm such an idiot" Brooke said in a tearful voice.

"Brooke we have already been through all of this, you made a mistake, granted it was quite a big mistake but, hey, I forgave you there's no need for you to cryand your not an idiot, you're my pretty girl" Brooke looked up at the sound of her old pet name and then their eyes locked once it was locked neither of them could break it at that moment in time, it was so strong.

Lucas stood up and walked over to her with the gaze still locked in and pulled her into a hug as they both pulled out of the hug, it was then they both felt it, the feeling both had in high school before all the drama. The passion, the love and the spark it was like their burned out flame had just been relight. Both had unwrapped out of the hug but their bodies still touching their faces just centimetres apart.

_No no no Brooke this is wrong you can't do this, it will just complicate things right? yea right! _As Brooke thought this they were getting closer.

_Lucas dude do you really wanna do this and ruin everything by starting a relationship while you've just started being a father. _Lucas' thoughts were just in side his head taken no action because they were also most touching now.

"This is a bad idea" Brooke whispered moving backwards and forwards in a slow motion as if to tease him.

"It'll ruin everything" Lucas whispered by the time he finished Brooke's lips were already crashing on to his, the kiss started of slow and tender but got very heated very soon. They were both overcome with so much passion they were both fighting to get it all out.

They finally pulled away when air became a dilemma for the two. Brooke, going against her better judgement and knowing she would regret it in the morning, took his hand and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom and he, also going against his instinct and knowing that he would regret it, went willingly without a word.

--

**Hi **

**I know that Brucas getting together is a bit quick I needed some Brucas since I'm not getting them from the show itself but I have this all planned out in my head. It was my birthday on Monday so a review could a late birthday present and even if you don't care about my birthday please review anyway. Lol. I like looking at my email and seeing reviews it makes me happy :-) ********(-: Lol **


	10. Chasing Pavements

You're so on my Radar, I think

**Chasing Pavements****.**

Brooke woke up the next morning feeling content; she just lay on Lucas' bare chest. She knew that soon she would have to get up and face reality but she didn't want to. Was it so wrong that she didn't want to, that she loved what they did last night? Despite thinking that she would regret their activities the next morning, she didn't and if she could do it again, she would.

She looked up to Lucas' face and couldn't help but stare. She loved the look of peacefulness that he had. She had to use everything in her to stop herself from kissing him. All the feeling she had worked so hard to get rid of, in that very second they all came rushing back.

She thought back to the night before and she smiled it was one of the best experiences of her life, in fact he was better than she remembered.

As Lucas' eyes fluttered open, Brooke jerked out of the bed taking the sheets with her uncovering a now wide awake Lucas who was wearing nothing but boxers. Brooke's eye scanned his whole body and was so tempted to just jump on him again.

"Brooke …" Lucas said understanding why Brooke was acting this way.

"I'm urm … just going to get … err … you know dressed." There she was just at reality's door but she damn sure wasn't going to face it now. So what is she going to do? She's going to avoid it as long as she can.

As Brooke left the room to get dressed Lucas whispered.

"Good Morning to you too."

--

"I slept with him."

"What!?"

"I slept with him, alright, I slept with Lucas." Brooke repeated with her head in her hands. She had to get away from Lucas as soon as possible so she let him take Lexi on a day out. That morning had been quite awkward she just made Lexi breakfast, told Lucas he could take Lexi for the day and left to do the one thing she did best and that was shop. She shopped all of her thoughts away. After she had finished shopping she needed to talk to some one so at 5 o'clock she made her way to Haley's house.

"Okay so who's up for alcohol 'because I think we're going to need it" Haley suggested before pouring both herself and Brooke a glass of wine.

"Hales what am I going to do? I mean I haven't really talked to him all day"

"Did you …" Haley started before being cut of by the phone ringing.

"Hello" Haley said as she answered the phone.

"_Haley, hi"_

"Oh hey you, you get married, go on your honeymoon and I never hear from you again" Haley said down the phone while Brooke was sat waiting impatiently wanting to carry on with their conversation.

"_Well I have been settling into the role of mother and wifey__ at the same. So anyway the reason I called was because I was thinking about stopping by Tree Hill for Christmas."_

"Oh honey that's great but if your coming you'll have to see her." Haley said mumbling the last part so Brooke couldn't hear.

"_Yea__h I know but I've been planning this since before you told me she was there and I'm not going to let her ruin my Christmas, look Hales don't worry alright. I got to go but I'll see you when I get there"_

"Alright, bye" Haley said before she put the phone and picking up the glasses of wine and handing one to Brooke.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

"Oh just a friend." Haley said not wanting to go into. "Yea so back to my question, did you want it to happen?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I've been here for a couple of days and never once had I thought about getting back with him or anything like that but now it doesn't seem like a bad idea. I don't want to get that idea in my head because what happens if I do want him and he doesn't want me back. I couldn't that and there also the fact that he lives here and live in California." Brooke explained.

Have you ever heard some one say that their head is telling them to do one thing and their heart is telling them to do another? Most people have and if there ever was a time for that expression to be used in was now for Brooke Davis.

Her head was saying he can be a friend and nothing more, and her heart was saying … well truthfully Brooke didn't know what her heart was saying.

"I could say a lot of things to comfort you right now like 'everything's going to be okay', but I'm not going to because I'd be lying. Brooke I know how easy it would be for some one to make your decisions for you but they're _your_ decisions, your choice do what you think is right." Haley said wisely before both took a sip of their respective wine.

"Uh when did life get so hard" Brooke complained.

"The day we hit adolescence" After Haley said this both girls stopped to look at each other and both burst into giggle fits.

--

Lucas and Lexi had spent the whole day at shopping; Lucas was taking this opportunity to spoil his princess rotten, well at least for one day. Lucas had decided it was time to face his mother the two hadn't talked since telling her, he was Lexi's father. To be honest he had been dreading it. They had just entered the café. The café was slow so he thought it was the perfect time to talk to his mom.

"Hey mom." Lucas said nervously.

"Lucas, urm … can we talk please?" Karen asked.

Karen lead both Lexi and Lucas round the bar, to the back.

"Look Lucas, I know you think I was out of line but you have to see this from my point of view, you know I find out that my son has a daughter he didn't know about and I had a grand daughter." Karen explained. "In my eyes I was reacting as any caring mother would."

"Are you done yet?" Lucas asked not really wanting an answer. "Good, mom I love and respect you more than you will ever know but you can stay mad at Brooke and drive her and Lexi away or you can forgive Brooke and get to know your grand daughter." As Lucas said the last part he picked Lexi up, who was currently clueless to the situation in front of her.

"Hi" Lexi said with a smile and a wave.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Nana Karen, I'm your daddy's mommy." Karen said to Lexi.

Lexi did nothing but widen her smile.

"I take it you've forgiven Brooke" Lucas said to his Mom.

Karen sighed knowing that she didn't want have a feud with Brooke.

"I would like it if Brooke could come over for the Christmas."

"What about me?" Lexi said wondering why they kept mentioning her mom's name.

"And you too, sweetie." Karen said smiling at how cute Lexi was.

--

"Mommy, we're home" Lexi screamed as she ran through their hotel space to look for her mom.

"In here, Lex." Brooke's voice came from the kitchen area.

Lexi ran in and showed her all of the Lucas had bought for her and then went of to play in her room with some of her new toys, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone for the first time since they did 'it'.

"So I went to see my mom to day and she said she would like you and Lexi to go over there on Christmas day." Lucas said trying to make conversation with Brooke.

"Oh" Brooke said not knowing what to say.

"Brooke, listen I …." Lucas started.

"Luke it's alright, it was one night, I'll get over" Brooke told him.

"Oh wow, uh okay, I should get going, bye Brooke." Lucas said before leaving Brooke to say bye to Lexi and going home.

As he left to say goodbye to Lexi, Brooke said "Bye Broody"

Brooke said in her mind,_ I think I might be falling for him again._

--

**Hi **

**Im back, one reason I haven't updated in while is because I wanted to write a really good chapter and I started it but it was rubbish so I started again. I hope you all like the story.**

**Warning Season 5 talk.**

**Is it just me or are any of the Brucas fans rooting for Leyton in the real series because I am if Brucas happened I would be ecstatic but it doesn't look ****like its going that way and why is Lucas still waiting around for Lindsey like if he doesn't get her that's it for him because we all know its not. It really makes him look weak and I even haven't seen that episode only the promo and I still feel sorry for him. Marky needs to give more naleyness cos Im not getting enough!! **

**Sorry if I have offended anyone with my thoughts let me know if you agree with me and if you disagree let me know but in a nice way.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. **


	11. Love Song

Love song

**Love song****.**

Brooke was sat in the living area alone; she had no idea what to do. Karen had visited her earlier that day and had apologised to her face to face but it was really arkward. Against her own will Brooke then suggested that Lexi spend the day getting to know her grandma and help Karen in the café. Karen jumped at the chance and left with out hesitation with Lexi. That however was 3 hours ago and since then Brooke had been sitting in complete silence.

Some may think what she was doing was insane and some may think that it is good for her to take a time out and think but despite what you may think she was not insane nor was she thinking. She was allowing the silence to wash away all of her thoughts and for her to be letting her thoughts be taken away for 3 hours must have meant she had been thinking a whole lot but each thought lead to one thing and one thing only and that was Lucas Scott.

She hadn't talk to him properly in 2 days since their awkward encounter and it was killing her inside.

--

Lucas was tired both physically and mentally of Brooke and her antics. Why was it always his fault that something happened? And even when it wasn't even his fault why was he the one to say he's sorry? Why couldn't he hold his own when she started crying, why did it weaken him?

He hadn't talked to her in a while, 2 days to be exact. He had some thing on his mind that he had to say to her. Since she came back in to his life everything was in a spin for him.

"Luke, dude are you with me?" A voice said and took Lucas out of his thoughts.

"You still thinking about her, huh." Lucas came back to reality to find himself sat at home with Nathan, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Thinking of who" said Lucas pretending to be clueless but obviously not fooling Nathan who still had the same smirk on his face.

"Am I gonna have to spell it out for you" Nathan said.

"Nate, can I talk to you about something?" Lucas asked Nathan with a serious face on.

"Yea go ahead." Nathan answered taking a swig of his beer.

"This whole thing with Brooke, It's really messing me up and the fact we slept together isn't helping. Its seems like whenever something bad happens, I'm always the one saying sorry. Like when I found out about Lexi and at the time I didn't realise it but I put it all on myself because I didn't wanna hurt her" Lucas explained.

"Luc, I think you feel responsible for her pain, I mean when Haley cries I feel like I need to say anything to make her stop, basically it's just who you are and you can't change that." Nathan told him in all honesty.

Lucas looked at his brother knowing he was right.

--

Brooke's thoughts were finally out of her head she decided it would be a good idea to visit Luke as soon as Lexi came back and she was now back.

Brooke and Lexi were in the car that Brooke had hired.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lexi said staring up to her mother.

For a second Brooke's gaze shifted from the road to her daughter's eyes which were pleading with her to tell her what was going on. Brooke couldn't find the strength in here to say something.

"Is it about Daddy?" Lexi asked.

"Kind of, look honey you don't need to worry okay, me, you and daddy are fine." Brooke replied saying this more to reassure herself than her daughter.

--

Lexi and Brooke made it to Lucas' door and knocked on it.

"Hi" Brooke said quite shyly.

"Hi" Lucas greeted.

"Hey princess" Lucas said once he noticed Lexi and picked her up.

"Me and Mommy came to surprise you and have some family time." Lexi told her dad with a huge grin on her face

"Oh really" Lucas changed his focus to Brooke.

"I thought it was needed you know, considering how things have been…" Brooke explained.

"It's okay; well I think you should both come in." Lucas said with a smile.

--

The three of them had sat down as a family and watched TV all night. Laney had just drifted off to sleep. Lucas couldn't help but feel that it was all wrong. Acting as one whole happy family, it couldn't happen unless he and Brooke talk about the past and tried to understand it so they could let it go.

Lucas put Lexi on his bed to sleep and went back out to the living room to Brooke. When he returned he saw her turn to look at him and she looked almost scared to be alone with him.

"So…" Lucas said.

"So…"Brooke repeated.

"Luke can we just forget what happened and just be friends for Lexi?" Brooke said with a thick voice full of emotion. "You  
know start again because we're not going to get anywhere like this"

Her own words were breaking her heart but she had no choice.

"So how about we forget about the past and stat again. Friends?" Brooke said secretly wanting to be more than that.

Brooke knew that everything that had happen couldn't be forgotten easily but it was worth a shot.

Lucas was shock to say the least, he had planned on confronting her which would have turn into an argument with crying and shouting. Everything was happening so fast and it was so obvious to him that he wasn't in control. Part of Lucas knew this was going to happen because both of them knew going over the past wasn't going to be pleasant but leaving it wasn't a good idea either but they were willing to for Lexi.

"Friends." Lucas said while giving her a hug.

"Great so how about we try out your horror movie collection, Friend" Broke said flashing on of her dimple showing smiles.

"Sure." Lucas said giving her a smile back but underneath both smiles given by Lucas and Brooke was a small feeling that both could feel right at the bottom of their hearts.

Disappointment.

--

**Hello  
I know its been awhile and i know im like the worlds worst updater and im so so so SO sorry  
there are a few reason why i havent updated and im not going shower you all with excuses but the main on is ive had a case of writers block and i really didnt want to disapoint you allbut ive worked out my plot now. Oh and the last time i left a/n i mentioned leyton in a kind of good way and im sorry about that and if i offended anyone and im so pro Brucas incase anyone doubted me. Thank you so much for the reviews they really do mean a****lot PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! :) xx  
**

**_Warning S5 talk (incase you havent watched the finale yet and dont wanna know_)**

**I just finished watchin S5 and it was awesome although i could tell that that dan getting ran over was a dummy and  
angie on the respirator was a dummy but it was still awesome, i really wanna know who he called and Bethany Joy Galeotti-Feel This is an amazing song. I  
LOVE IT! and i can't wait for season six. xx **


End file.
